


¿Recuerdas...?

by Cazuelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feels, M/M, Short One Shot, Sterek end game, dead
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazuelin/pseuds/Cazuelin





	

_"¿Recuerdas el día que tomé el auto nuevo sin permiso y lo choqué?_

_Estuviste gritándome por lo que parecieron horas. Tus acciones demostraron enfado, pero tus ojos preocupación. No estabas enojado conmigo por haberlo chocado, sino que lo estabas por haber puesto en peligro mi salud. Me abrazaste cuando me viste en la camilla del hospital mientras susurrabas "Estas bien, Stiles. Eso es lo que me importa", debo decir que los paramédicos fueron un poco exagerados, estaba bien. Solo había sido el pequeño susto. Dieron por perdido el automóvil, pues había chocado de frente contra un árbol. Tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad y tú le agradeciste a Dios por ello, a pesar de que no crees en él. Te juré no volver a hacerlo. Te juré no volver a tomar cualquier volante sin antes haber pasado por la escuela de manejo._

_Ese día pensé que me matarías, pero no lo hiciste._

_¿Recuerdas ese día que te obligue a ir a la playa para nuestra cita, y llovió justo como tu dijiste que pasaría?_

_Quería que aquel día fuera inolvidable para ambos. Cumplíamos un año dos meses de novios y yo había organizado un picnic en la playa, la cual estaba un poco sola. Estacionaste el automóvil, ese que acababas de comprar y al cual yo tenía prohibido subirme sin la supervisión de alguien responsable. Fuimos a nadar y sonreías cada vez que decía "¡Derek! ¡Mira ese lindo pececito!" Yo notaba tu cara angustiada, sabía que tu no querías ir por el temor de que lloviera y enfermáramos. Comimos después de que sentimos nuestra piel arrugarse bajo el agua y de repente comenzó a llover, guardamos nuestros emparedados rápidamente en el recipiente y lo demás en la canasta. Corriste con ella mientras yo tomaba la manta y te alcanzaba. Nuestro día se había arruinado y lo peor es que tú ya lo habías previsto._

_Pensé que me dirías "Te lo dije", pero solo me sonreíste mientras me besabas en el interior del automóvil. "Te amo, Stiles", dijiste al final._

_¿Recuerdas el día que me olvide de decirte que aquel baile era de ropa formal y terminaste llevando jeans y tu chamarra de cuero?_

_Pensé que me dejarías, pero me tomaste de la mano y comenzamos a bailar, sin importarte que algunas personas te mirarán raro y otras se burlarán de ti._

_¿Recuerdas el día de nuestra boda?_

_Una ceremonia pequeña. Solo para los amigos cercanos y la familia. Pensé que me abandonarías en el altar, pero apareciste con aquella sonrisa que siempre iluminaba mis días._

_¿Recuerdas cuando adoptamos a nuestra primer y única hija? Le pusimos el nombre de tu madre y el de la mía._

_¿Recuerdas cuando creció y dejo de ir por toda la casa gateando, pues ya caminaba? Recuerdo tus ojos brillar de alegría cada vez que ella daba un paso._

_¿Recuerdas cuando Claudia vomito todo el pay de fresa en el tapete que acababas de comprar para el automóvil?_

_Pensé que la regañarías, pero solo le dijiste que comiera menos mientras sacabas el tapete, jurando lavarlo después de comer._

_Si, hubo un montón de cosas que no hiciste. Pero me soportaste, me amaste, me protegiste, nos protegiste._

_Y había un montón de cosas que quería hacer contigo cuando tu regresaras de Vietnam dentro de un año._

_Pero nunca regresaste..._

_Te perdiste de la fiesta de graduación de nuestra hija. O de cuando conocí a su primer novio. Cuando cumplió sus dieciocho años. Cuando se mudó con su pareja. Te perdiste del nacimiento de nuestro primer nieto y también el del segundo. Te perdiste de la alegría de escuchar a los niños decir sus primeras palabras. Al primer hijo le pusieron Derek y al segundo le pusieron Andrew. ¿Recuerdas ese nombre? Se supone que sería el nombre de nuestro segundo hijo._

_No te culpo por no regresar, sé muy bien que no fue tu decisión._

_Aunque suene un poco duro, yo solo te culpo por irte. Por qué no supe nada de ti en veinte años._

_Hasta esa mañana, donde el cartero llegó entregándome dos cartas: una arrugada y con la letra apenas visible, la otra pacería haber sido hecha esa misma semana. Abrí primero la carta maltratada, tu carta. Me decías que estabas bien, era tu cuarto mes de servicio y estabas contento, pusiste en la carta que prometías regresar conmigo y Claudia. La carta terminaba a mitad de una frase que apenas se podía leer. Decidí abrir la segunda carta, ahí decía que el campamento en el que te encontrabas había sido emboscado y todos murieron, excepto un chico llamado Isaac. El me envió la carta, como promesa hacia ti por haberlo salvado._

_Tu moriste protegiéndolo, y por primera vez desde que te fuiste me sentí aliviado._

_Porque ya sabía lo que había pasado. Ya sabía la verdad."_

||

Claudia termino de leer la carta mientras miraba a su padre acostado en la cama del hospital. Estaba completamente pálido y un poco frío. Claudia tomo su mano entre las suyas y sonrió al ver el reloj de su Padre Derek en su mano. Stiles había sido un gran sheriff, tanto que los doctores le permitieron llevar aquel reloj a pesar de que estaba prohibido.

De repente la única cuerda del monitor para el corazón de Stiles sonaba como una sirena, y Claudia salió disparada de su silla. Los médicos y enfermeras inundaron la habitación en cuestión de segundos. Se apresuraron a encender el desfibrador y comenzaron a preparar a Stiles.

\- ¡No! -Grito Claudia. El personal hizo una pausa-. Él pidió que no se le resucitara. Pueden comprobarlo checando sus papeles. Por favor –les susurro con voz temblorosa por el dolor-. Soy su hija y él me dijo que si volvía a tener otro ataque que esto es lo que quería.

Los médicos y enfermeras parecieron sorprendidos, habían trabajado de la mano con el sheriff tanto que llegaron a apreciarlo. Recuperaron la compostura y apagaron la máquina. Se reunieron entorno el. Claudia se inclinó para darle a su padre un abrazo de despedida y juro que le oyó susurrar su última palabra:

_“Derek”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si hay algún error favor de decirmelo, a veces se me pasan algunos :v


End file.
